The subject matter disclosed herein relates to feedback, and more particularly, to assessing health of a feedback signal.
Feedback signals may be used with control systems in a variety of industries, such as in automotive or power generation industries. In the power generation industry, various engines, such as gas, steam, or diesel engines, may use one or more feedback signals to control a variety of electric or hydraulic actuators, such as lever arms, vane angles, or the like. Frequently, feedback in control systems is desirable to determine and/or control a difference between an actual signal and a reference signal. For example, electrical power output from a gas engine may be fed back and used as an input to compare the power generated to the desired power generated.
A feedback signal that does not accurately represent the output signal can cause a variety of operational problems for closed loop control. For example, if the feedback signal is unstable, erratic, or noisy, the difference between the feedback signal and the reference signal may be inaccurate as well, thereby causing incorrect adjustments by the system receiving the feedback signal. For the foregoing reasons, it may be beneficial to improve assessment of feedback signals.